Unlucky Romance: Where It Starts From Now
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT AU/Kiba mempertanyakan hubungan Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya sebatas partner melepas frustasi seksual, dan Naruto teringat pada cincin peninggalan Kushina/Sakura mendadak muncul di apartemennya, mengamuk/"Apa kau pernah lupa memakai kondom?"/"Tentu saja tidak. Biasanya—biasanya kan kau yang memasangnya, kadang pakai bib—"/Part 4 of 4 dari 4 LOVE-SHOTS, sekuel How It Started


" _Darling, I'll wait a_ _ **thousand years**_ _if that means that someday_ _ **I'll be by your side."**_

 _a.c.v_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Romance and OOC_

 _Untuk memeriahkan_ _ **event 4 LOVE-SHOTS**_

.

.

"Jadi, kalian kencan?"

"Mungkin."

"Tapi rutin melakukan seks? Berjadwal?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kukunyah burger di tanganku dengan santai. Di kantung yang kubawa, ada bungkusan burger dan _diet-coke_.

"Sungguh?" Kiba terdengar berucap dengan nada tak percaya. Aku hanya meliriknya sebelum akhirnya kami masuk ke bangunan apartemen. "Apa kalian punya perjanjian?"

"Tidak juga. Kautahu, Sakura sudah _matang_." Aku tertawa saat mengucapkannya. "Awalnya dia bawel sekali. Tapi dia memang butuh pelampiasan seksual atas frustrasinya, stresnya, dan usianya yang sudah cukup untuk menikah. Meski tidak pernah ngomong, taruhan denganku, dia selalu menikmati setiap aku memijat pundaknya. Dan _klik_ , tali bra-nya ikut copot setelah itu." Aku tergelak kencang kali ini sembari menggerakkan jemari-jemari tangan kiriku yang tak menggenggam burger.

" _Sexual frustation_?" ulang Kiba. "Aish."

"Aku hanya membantu. Anggap saja, _friends with benefits_."

" _No string attached_? Begitu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak pakai perasaan lagi?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Kiba menjadi rekan curhatku sejak pertemuan reuniku dengan Sakura empat bulan yang lalu. Aku selalu menceritakannya pada rekan seapartemenku ini. Sejak dua bulan lalu, ia memang jarang sekali pulang karena aktivitas _band-_ nya. Aku tak protes. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengundang Sakura ke apartemen. Kiba sebenarnya juga bukan anak kecil. Sebagai anak _band_ , tentu saja ia lebih biasa berurusan dengan pelampiasan seksual dibanding denganku yang pekerja kantoran, berkutat dengan naskah-naskah untuk kueditori. Tapi mungkin justru karena itulah—justru karena harusnya akulah yang lebih ' _baik-baik'_ , Kiba jadi mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan Sakura. "Hei, Naruto. Aku pernah melihat ada kotak cincin di kamarmu. Kaugunakan untuk melamar siapa?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Itu cincin yang diserahkan Jiraiya, peninggalan dari ibuku. Katanya, aku boleh memakaikan benda mungil itu di tangan perempuan yang kuinginkan menjadi istriku.

"Meski kau kelihatannya main-main dengan Sakura, dan Sakura sepertinya juga tidak sadar kalau kalian terbilang 'hebat' untuk jadi rekan seks, kalau boleh kubilang, kau sepertinya lupa untuk menggoda perempuan lain sejak ada Sakura."

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Mendapatkan hati Sakura benar-benar sulit. Dan mengemis cinta seperti saat kami remaja benar-benar bukan menjadi hobiku sekarang. Kalau dia datang padaku, tanganku akan tetap terbuka." Aku mendengus pelan. "Dan! Andai kautau, dua minggu ini Sakura cerewet sekali. Aku sampai merasa kalau _mood-_ nya naik turun—membuatku takut. Apa bekerja di rumah sakit bisa membuat dokter menjadi gila?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah saja kalau begitu. Aku harus mengambil tasku lalu aku cabut pergi ke studio."

Kami berdua masuk apartemen. Kiba masuk ke kamarnya dan aku berbelok ke kamar. Aku membuka salah satu laci dan menemukan kotak yang dimaksud Kiba. Cincin milik Kushina Uzumaki, wanita yang melahirkanku.

"Oi, Naruto. Burger ini, aku boleh minta satu, kan?" panggil Kiba dari luar. Mungkin maksudnya burger yang kubeli dan kuletakkan di atas meja ruang tengah.

Aku keluar kamar, menimang cincin di tanganku.

"Cincin?"

"Menurutmu pada siapa aku harus memasangkannya?"

"Kenapa harus repot berpikir. Ada Sakura, kan?"

Aku mendecak.

Kiba tertawa. "Mengakui atau tidak, kau sudah terbiasa dengan hatimu dimiliki oleh Haruno Sakura, kan? Kalau hubungan aneh kalian saja bisa berjalan sampai sekarang, apa susahnya menjalaninya selamanya?"

Kutatap Kiba tajam.

"Sama sekali tidak ada minat menikahinya?"

"Justru—" Aku menelan ludah. "—Kurasa aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku sendiri, Kiba. Kadang melihat Sakura, kupikir aku tidak berani menaruh harapan sesakral itu. Tapi, kalau memang kautanya aku ingin memasangnya pada siapa, kau sudah punya jawabannya dengan sangat jelas."

"Haruno Sakura, kan?"

.

.

.

.

 **UNLUCKY ROMANCE:**

 **Where It Start From Now**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

Kiba membuka salah satu bungkus penutup burger sementara aku masih tercenung sendiri menimang bulatan kecil cincin di tanganku. Ada berlian kecil berwarna kemerahmudaan, seperti biji delima, menghiasinya. Benarkah aku harus memikirkan bagaimana untuk melamarnya?

"Selamat berpikir! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Baru Kiba berbalik, terdengar suara gedoran kuat dari luar pintu apartemen. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Kiba urung membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit burger.

"NARUTO! BUKA PINTUNYA!

 **Sial!**

Mataku melotot dan Kiba juga demikian. "Ini jadwal kalian?"

Aku mendesis pada Kiba. "Pintunya kaukunc—"

"Tidak!"

"Cin—cincinnya!" Aku panik. Melihat burger milik Kiba tergenggam di tangannya, tanpa berpikir, kuselipkan emas putih itu di antara dua _bun_ rotinya, bersama daging dan keju di sana.

Tepat, pintu dibuka kencang. _BRAK_!

"Naruto!"

"E—eh?"

"Oh, ada Kiba?" Raut wajah Sakura melunak melihat ada Kiba di sampingku. Sial, ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura datang dengan aura yang seperti ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup?

"Oh! Aku s-sudah mau pergi!" Kiba mendorong burger di tangannya ke dadaku, mengembalikannya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku melotot ketika Kiba meninggalkanku seperti bocah SD setelah melihat hantu. Sial benar aku hari ini. Kusunggingkan senyumku pada Sakura namun ekspresi Sakura mengeras lagi. Ia membanting pintu apartemen segera setelah Kiba melewatinya. Dengan langkah kuat-kuat, Sakura mendatangiku.

"Aku mengirimimu pesan! Kenapa tidak membalas!"

 _Sial_ , ponselku ada di kamar dan aku keluar membeli burger.

"Kau bosan hidup, ya!"

"Ak—"

"Kau bosan … denganku, ya?"

Baru aku mau membuka mulut, mata Sakura malah tergenang, berkaca-kaca. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia menangis kencang sekali. Sampai memekikkan telingaku. Aku buru-buru meraih lengannya dan menuntunnya ke sofa. "S-Sakur—"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

 _Sakura ini kenapa, sih_? Hari ini juga bukan jadwalnya kami melakukan seks. Kuulurkan tanganku ke pundaknya, berniat memijatnya namun Sakura malah menepisnya kasar.

"Kau pembohong!"

"Ap—"

"Kau pembohong!"

Aku membisu.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan kali ini. Ia lalu mengucek matanya dengan kasar, dan bak disulap, mata sayu yang barusan menangis itu kini menatapku tajam. "Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa kau … berpikir begitu?"

"Ya pokoknya aku berpikir begitu."

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Kau mau bilang pikiranku tidak masuk akal?"

Aku ingin berteriak frustrasi sekarang. "Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Sakura terdiam kali ini. Bahunya tak lagi bergetar karena sesenggukan. "Aku mau tanya. Kau harus jawab jujur."

Sepertinya pertanyaannya akan berat.

"Kau. Harus. Jujur."

 _Sepertinya Sakura sedang PMS._

"Apa … apa kau—"

Jeda Sakura membuat alisku mengerut. "Aku apa?"

"Pernah—" Sakura menelan ludah dan mendadak, wajahnya merona, bukan lagi karena emosi karena mata Sakura mendadak bergerak-gerak seperti menghindari tatap mata denganku. "—pernah lupa memakai kondom?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab!"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Jawab saja!" Dan Sakura menangis lagi.

Kali ini lebih kencang. Aku mulai gelagapan. "Tentu saja tidak. Biasanya—biasanya kan kau yang memasangkannya, kadang pakai bibirmu juga, kan?"

Sakura memukul kepalaku.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Masa bocor?" Sakura melenguh kencang. "Memangnya penismu setajam pedang, apa!"

"Hah?"

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya.

"S-Sakur—"

"Aku telat." Kulihat bahu Sakura melemas. "Sepertinya aku hamil."

Mataku terbelalak seketika.

 _Apa barusan?_

Apa barusan yang ia katakan? Apa aku salah dengar? Sakura hamil? Hamil bayi? Anak … ku? Mataku mengerjap. Dalam sedetik, tubuhku membeku. Seluruh sendiku kaku dan otakku sepertinya mengulang-ulang kalimat terakhir Sakura. Aku akan … jadi ayah? Bukan gurauan? Pantas saja … Sakura akhir-akhir ini, emosian.

"Kenapa diam saja!"

Aku tersentak.

Mata beningnya kembali berair. "Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu ini. Tapi aku … harus bilang pada siapa lagi?"

Mulutku terkunci, tak bisa lagi berekspresi.

Dadaku serasa ingin meledak.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar," jawab Sakura. "Apa itu? Burger?"

Aku menunduk, menatap burger Kiba di tanganku. Tak lama, dalam satu kejap, roti itu pindah ke tangan Sakura.

Mulutku terbuka ketika Sakura menggigitnya kencang.

"A-aa!"

Aku menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sialan! Apa i-ini, batu?"

Memandangi wajah Sakura yang berubah-ubah ekspresi dalam beberapa menit terakhir, aku tertawa dan meminta Sakura membuka mulutnya. Kutarik benda berkilauan yang sempat tersangkut di giginya. Kugerakkan jemariku perlahan dan kubiarkan Sakura melihat sesuatu yang ia batu barusan.

Mata Sakura membulat.

Lalu kami saling bertatapan.

"N-Naruto?"

Aku tersenyum teduh.

"Ini—"

"Kalau kubilang menikahlah denganku, apa kau akan menolak?"

Sakura tertegun.

Selama beberapa saat, kami hanya saling berpandangan dalam sunyi. Ia lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Gadis ini membiarkanku meraih tangannya dan memasang cincin itu di jarinya. Kurengkuhkan tanganku padanya dan kutarik Sakura dalam pelukan. Beberapa detik, aku melepasnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku … akan jadi ayah?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"AKU AKAN JADI AYAH!"

"Ini baru sepertinya! Aku belum melakukan tes sungguhan!" Sakura memukul kepalaku. Dengan _mood_ -nya yang naik turun, siapa yang peduli dengan tes? Dan lagi, Sakura tak membuang cincinku! "Kau melamarku dengan burger!"

"Siapa peduli? Aku terlalu _shock_ menerima kenyataan kalau aku berhasil menikahimu, Sakura- _chan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Done! Part 4 dari 4 LOVE SHOT. END! TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYAAA! Spesial thanks untuk Recchinon atas ide kondom bocornya hahahahaa! Jadi, untuk 4 LOVE-SHOTS, konsepnya memang 4 oneshot yang bisa berdiri sendiri namun berkesinambungan._

 _Part 1 dari Recchinon. Part ke-2 sampai ke-4 ada di akun Masahiro Night Seiran ini, ya. Kalau kalian mau tanya kelanjutan sekuel Part 4 ini, kalian kembali ke Part 1 karena Part 1 adalah pernikahannya Naruto dan Sakura, sementara Part 2, 3, 4 ini timelinenya flashback, haha! Sekuel yang bersambung dan berputar._

 _Urutan POV:_

 _Part 1: Sakura – Bad Romance (Diposting oleh Recchinon)_

 _Part 2: Naruto – Unlucky Romance: It Starts (Again)_

 _Part 3: Sakura – How It Started_

 _Part 4: Naruto – Where It Starts From Now_

 _Thanks yang udah baca. Selamat menyumbang review ya! *eh*_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
